Drabbles en folie : America and Russia
by Prusse
Summary: Des drabbles, en veux-tu, en voilà ! Rien que pour vous, des petites histoires centrées sur différents thèmes mettant en scène Alfred et Ivan, pour le meilleur... et, ma foi, pour le pire !
1. Univers Alternatif

**Auteur : Prusse**

**Disclaimer :** Les persos sont à Hidekazu ! Mais le reste est inventé par moi u.u

* * *

><p><span>Drabbles en folie : Amérique et Russie<span>

* * *

><p><strong>UA<strong>

Alfred F. Jones n'allait pas se laisser faire ! Ce n'était pas cette grande asperge décolorée qui gagnerait sur son domaine, tssk.

— Nan mais tu l'as vu ? Attiré l'attention sur lui juste parce qu'il est nouveau...

Arthur Kirkland, son cousin, lui jeta un coup d'oeil ennuyé.

— Si tu es venu chialer jusque devant ma porte juste pour ça, _you can go, thanks_.

— Mais Artyyy ! _This asshole communist_ est à peine arrivé qu'il est nommé vice capitaine de l'équipe de basketball ! _**My** basketball team_ !

Arthur soupira et lui claque la porte de son dortoir au nez, retournant siroter son thé en laissant l'américain se lamenter sur son paillasson.

Plus tard, dans la soirée, alors qu'Alfred terminait son devoir de maths après avoir passé trois heures à tenter de comprendre les formules d'algèbre, il entendit des coups contre sa porte. Il l'ouvrit et faillit la refermer aussi sec quand il vit qui était derrière.

— _Dobri dien_, c'est bien la chambre 66 ici ?

Alfred eut envie d'arracher le sourire idiot du grand russe et répliqua placidement :

— _Yeah. So what_ ?

Le sourire du nouveau venu sembla s'agrandir alors qu'il se décalait, laissant voir des bagages derrière lui.

— Je suis ton nouveau colocataire !

_Fuck My Life_, pensa sobrement le jeune américain.

* * *

><p><span>Quelques traductions :<span>

_You can go, thanks :_ Tu peux partir, merci.

_This asshole communist :_ ce trou du cul de communiste.

_My basketball team :_ mon équipe de basket.

_Dobri dien :_ Salut.

_Yeah, so what :_ Ouais, et ?

_**F**uck **M**y **L**ife :_ équivaut à "**V**ie **D**e **M**erde"...

* * *

><p>Voili voilou, comme une gentille reviewuse m'a proposé de faire des drabbles sur ce pairing, je me suis dit "pourquoi pas !" et voici ce que ça a donné...<p>

J'en ai encore deux en réserve, alors si vous pourriez me donner des pistes sur les thèmes que vous aimeriez voir (les deux drabbles écrits concernent les thèmes Humour et Frendship) ça m'aiderait grandement x)

Prusse.

PS : désolée pour les fautes... flemme de me relire...


	2. Humour

**Auteur : Prusse**

**Disclaimer : voir premier chapitre.**

**RARA : **

**Aikawa-chan : **Oooh ! Comme on se retrouve ! Je pensais que t'allais le louper ce recueil, je me suis dit que c'était dommage quand même vu que c'est toi qui me l'as demandé x) Fais gaffe tout de même à pas trouer ton plafond hein, ça coûte cher en réparations ces merdes... (permets-mi de te dire que si tu exploses de bonheur, y a peu de chance que ton frère réussisse à te ramasser avec une cuillère XD je miserais plus sur la serpillère... XD) Nyahaha ! Continue comme ça, j'aime les flaterries ! Mon égo ne vit que de ça, nyarf ! Et bah je suis plus qu'heureuse de voir que tu as aimé le premier drabble ! J'espère que celui-ci sera à ton goût :D Et pour le smut... huhuhu, compte sur Prusse-chan pour trouver de quoi faire un AWESOME smut ! (pas plus awesome que sa suprématie, j'ai nommé MOI, mais awesome quand même ! (putain, je comprends maintenant pourquoi mon pseudo c'est Prusse... je suis la reine du narcissime, je m'aime, un truc de fou u.u XD) Bon trêve de plaisanterie et bonne lecture à toi !

* * *

><p><span>Drabbles en folie : Amérique et Russie<span>

* * *

><p><strong>Humour<strong>

Amérique était venu rendre visite à Russie en cette belle journée ensoleillée, ayant pour but de squatter chez le plus de Nations possible pour faire un tour du monde, chose dont il rêvait depuis quelques mois déjà.

Exténué, il s'affala sur le fauteuil du russe qui n'avait rien vu venir et qui se retenait de dépecer l'américain, une aura violacée commençant à l'entourer petit à petit alors que son sourire enfantin prenait de plus en plus la forme d'un rictus dément.

— Hey, Russia, t'aurais pas de l'eau ? Je meeeeuuuuurs de soif !

Ivan inclina la tête sur le côté, partit dans sa cuisine et revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un grand verre empli du liquide désaltérant.

Alfred se jeta sur le verre.

— Ah, _thank you **so much** man_ !

Il but cul sec.

Et regretta aussi-tôt, recrachant ce qu'il avait dans la bouche et toussant à s'en arracher la trachée alors que Russie s'installait confortablement sur son canapé, souriant pour une fois normalement.

— Oups, je crois que j'ai confondu la bouteille d'eau avec celle de vodka...

* * *

><p><em>Thank you so much man<em> : nan, j'ai vraiment besoin de vous traduire ça ?... dans le doute, ça équivaudrait à un truc du genre : _"Mille mercis mec !"_

* * *

><p>J'ai failli mettre "Ivan inclina la tête sur le côté, voulant lâcher mesquinement "meurs tout court, nuisible !"" mais bon, je me suis retenue... on va dire qu'il l'a pensé tellement fort de toute façon que c'est comme s'il l'avait dit, na !<p>

Donc voilà le drabble humoristique, je sais pas quel va être le prochain, j'ai pas d'idée précise...

Une envie particulière ? (ne dites pas smut, je sais déjà ce que je vais faire pour lui, héhé...)

A bientôôôt ! (mais pas dans votre magasin de journaux... je sais, ma gueule, c'était à chier...)


	3. Fluffy

**Auteur : Prusse**

**Disclaimer : cf premier drabble.**

**RARA :**

**Aikawa-chan :** Haha, crois-moi qu'au bout de quelques minutes, t'en aurais déjà marre et tu le foutrais dehors XD (mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous contre Amérique, hein ? Même Norvège ne veut pas qu'il vienne squatter chez lui... ahlàlà, ils ne savent pas apprécier sa présence, voilà tout !) Pour la maladresse de Russie... très franchement, je le vois trèèèèès bien faire ce genre de "gaucherie" XD Et s'excuser de façon trèèès innocente en caressant étrangemment son robinet... hem hem... sordide comme image quand même... Allez, bonne elcture, et n'oublie pas de d'acheter une serpillère à bas prix (c'est vrai quoi, ça sert à nettoyer les saletés, tu va pas payer un truc chc pour le salir ensuite -_-' (putain, j'ai un côté à la Vash en moi je crois... éconoooomie powaaa...))

* * *

><p><span>Drabbles en folie : Amérique et Russie<span>

* * *

><p><strong>Fluffy<strong>

— Alfred... Lâche ma jambe, Alfred...

La voix d'Arthur commença à monter, signe qu'il perdait patience et la jeune colonie s'agrippa plus franchement au pantalon de son tuteur, lovant son petit visage contre lui.

Un rire bizarre, un peu cassé et contenant quelque chose d'enfantin lui fit lever la tête. Un grand homme – plus grand qu'Arthur ! – l'observait. Il avait des yeux violets et portait une longe – très, _très_ longue – écharpe toute blanche autour du cou. Alfred sentit ses doigts le démangeaint – comme quand il s'apprêtait à faire quelque chose qu'Arthur n'approu... n'apprv... n'aimerait pas ! – et il ne put s'en empêcher : il attrapa le bout de l'écharpe et la tira fortement, ses grands yeux bleus s'écarquillant d'émerveillement devant la douceur du tissu alors qu'Angleterre lui criait dessus et s'excusait auprès de Russie qui avait laissé tomber son teint blanchâtre au profit d'un rouge très prononcé – _almost purple_, remarqua distraitement Alfred – et qui assurait d'une voix faiblarde et plus aiguë que d'habitude que tout allait bien.

Et alors qu'Arthur pestait contre lui et ses mauvaises manières en le ramenant sur son continent, Alfred pouvait encore sentir la douceur de l'écharpe sur ses doigts et se promit qu'un jour, il l'aurait rien que pour lui, quitte à devoir se battre contre le troll géant qui la possédait – il était sûr que ce Russie était la personnification même des énormes trolls dont Arthur lui parlait quand il lui lisait des contes, il y ressemblait drôlement en tout cas !

* * *

><p><em>Almost purple :<em> presque violet.

* * *

><p>Haha... qu'il est mignon le Al... un vrai petit monstre... quel sale morveux ! u.u (viiiiens dans mes bras Alfie ! kyaaaaah !)<p>

Allez, a+ pour le prochain !


	4. Smut

**Auteur : Prusse**

**Disclaimer : cf premier drabble.**

**RARA :**

**Aikawa-chan : **Bizarrement, j'ai moi aussi toujours adoré les petites histoires où Amérique est encore une toute pitite Nation qui enquiquine notre cher Ivan x) Je trouve ça tout juste adorable ! (Si tu cherches des photos, c'est trois cent quatre vingt six bonbons et chocolats de toute sorte par photo... et ouais, faut y mettre le prix... j'ai un peu risqué ma peau pour prendre ces photos ! (ouais, avec l'aide d'une machine à remonter le temps chippée à la NASA histoire de retourner en 1700 et quelques... mais j'ai réussi ! I'm the best u.u)) Haha, je pense qu'Al ne partage pas ta pensée ! Il doit maintenant penser qu'Ivan est un monstre d'une nouvelle sorte à erradiquer et ce par n'importe quel moyen u.u' Mais bon, comme on dit, qui aime bien châtie biiieeeen ! x) Bonne lectuuuuure !

* * *

><p><span>Drabbles en folie : Amérique et Russie<span>

* * *

><p><strong>Smut<strong>

— Alors _Amerika_... On fait moins le malin maintenant, hm ?

— Haa... Parle pour toi ! Hu !

— Saah...! Je vais te montrer qui est le maître ici, kolkolkol... Guh, arrête de bouger _der'mo !_...

— _You're pulling my legs ?_ Aah, connard, _fuck, it hurts_ !

— C'était fait pour...

— T'es vraiment pas doux, toi... Communiste de merde, tu verras la prochaine fois !

— Quoi ? Tu crois vraiment que c'est en disant à chaque fois la même chose que tu réussiras à prendre le dessus ? Laisse tomber, Amerika, tu sais bien que c'est une discipline où j'excèle...

— Mais c'est parce que t'arrête pas de tricher aussi ! Où t'as vu qu'au patin à glace, on foutait des coups de pieds à ses adversaires sous prétexte de faire un axel ?, grincha Alfred, se tenant l'épaule gauche, là où Russie s'était fait un plaisir de lui flanquer un coup de patin lors d'une pirouette.

_Dommage,_ pensa tristement le grand Russe en continuant ses tours sur la glace, _je pensais vraiment avoir enfin réussi à viser sa tête..._

* * *

><p><span>Traduction :<span>

Amerika (Америка) = Amérique

Der'mo (дерьмо) = Merde

You're pulling my legs ? = Tu te fous de moi ?

Fuck, it hurts ! = Putain, ça fait mal !

* * *

><p>Ca n'engage que moi, hein, mais j'ai toujours trouvé que les russes avaient la classe au patin à glace... j'ai remarqué que c'était toujours les pays du genre Norvège etc qui avaient de supers sportifs dans le domaine du patinage... M'enfin, c'est peut-être moi qui fais une fixette sur eux après...<p>

Bon, les cocos, on arrive à la fin ! Il reste plus que First Time (qui fait deux lignes), le Hurt/Comfort et le Angst ! Une requête spéciale pour le H/C et le Angst ? Proposez, je suis toute ouïe ;)


	5. First Time et Friendship

**Auteur : Prusse**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Hetalia**

**RARA :**

**Aikawa-chan : **YEEAAAAH ! Long life au smut, I'm totally d'accord with toi u.u Haha, j'vaoue que pour l'idée, au départ, ça n'avait RIEN à voir XD Au début, je voulais le sfaire en train de se taper dessus... mais au dernier moment, je sais pas, j'ai eu l'illumination en me disant "attends, sur quoi Russie pourrait battre Amérique... alooooors, en quoi ils sont forts les Russes... mais oui ! Le PATINAGEUH !" x) Voilà donc comment estvenue l'idée XD Ahlàlà, Russie, vilain garçon... j'aimerais pas l'avoir comme ennemi ce gars x) En tout cas, merci Aikawa d'avoir suivi cette série ! Ca m'a fait drôlement plaisir que tu sois présente :D J'espère que cette fin te plaira (et oui bichette, pas de Angst ni de Hurt/Comfort !) et si jamais t'as unautre couple en tête, n'aies pas peur de proposer, je verrai si je suis dans la possibilité de le faire et t'en ferai part dans ma réponse à ta review ;) Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><span>Drabbles en folie : Amérique et Russie<span>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**First Time**

La première fois, il avait eu peur, vraiment, il avait cru mourir et avait couru se réfugier chez Arthur après ça; mais à force, il s'y faisait, et finalement, Alfred pouvait dire que le rire d'Ivan n'était pas _si_ horrible que ça.

.

.

**Friendship**

La Lune, grise et ronde, les narguait depuis le ciel. Alfred avait presque envie de sortir un sniper histoire de la trouer comme du gruyère et lui montrer qui était le plus fort, mais il s'abstint, ne voulant pas se ridiculiser plus que d'habitude devant son rival du moment : Ivan Braginsky, incarnation de la Russie. Il se contenta de grogner sourdement, les poings enfoncées dans les poches de sa veste d'aviateur, une moue d'enfant capricieux tordant ses lèvres.

Ivan se contentait de sourire angéliquement, les yeux rivés sur l'astre dans le ciel, fredonnant quelques comptines russes à voix basse, ne frissonnant pas le moins du monde quand la neige commença à tomber du ciel. En l'honneur de Noël, ils avaient décidé de mettre de côté leur rivalité, raison pour laquelle ils se trouvaient maintenant dehors, dans le froid, à observer stoïquement les premières tombées de flocons.

Puis Alfred tira sur la manche du russe pour attirer son attention, la tête levée vers le ciel.

— Hey, _Russia_, ça te dit une course jusque la Lune ?

Russie haussa les sourcils.

— Une course jusqu'à la Lune ? Et comment ?

Amérique sourit à pleines dents, sentant déjà la victoire.

— A toi de voir, but I've already got an idea man, hehe !

* * *

><p><span>Traduction :<span>

_but I've already got go an idea man_ : mais j'ai déjà une idée, mec

* * *

><p>Voili voilou... Je me suis dit que je ne pouvais décemment pas sortir une série sur Russie et Amérique sans faire référence à leur course vers la Lune u.u<p>

En passant, **la série s'arrêtera là** ! Je n'ai pas vraiment d'idée pour le Angst et le Hurt/Comfort, tout simplement parce que je suis pas d'humeur dépressive et que je préfère laisser cette série comme telle, rigolote sur les bords et puérile à mort x)

Voili voilà !

**Juste au passage** **:** je suis en train de traduire une fic (trèèès longue) sur un personnage des Nordics 5... je sais pas si vous serez intéressés, mais bon, un extrait est dispo sur mon blog (adresse sur le profil) histoire que vous puissiez vous en faire une idée ! Je pense commencer à poster les chapitres d'ici un ou deux mois !

Ah, **autre chose :** je répondrai aux reviews anonymes sur mon blog aussi (dont l'adresse est toujours sur le profil u.u) parce que sinon, ça devient trop encombrant ^^'

A la prochaine pour une nouvelle histooooireuh ! (sur France sûrement...)


End file.
